Buttons
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: An interesting way to graduate from Hogwarts! Dirty dancing, some making out, a slutty song... what more to say? A pretty funny fanfic! HHR! OneShot! Warning there is Cho Bashing!


A/N: Hey! I just go this idea when I was listening to Buttons by Pussy Cat Dolls on the radio. It's just something I did when I was bored, so please no flames.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or his friend or the song.

THIS IS JUST A GOOF! NOT A REAL... FANFICTION well actually it could be, but you know i made it more... interesting...

* * *

**Buttons!**

It was the night of the talent show and every thing was crazy!

"Hermione!" Harry called out into the crowed of people.

"Yah?" Hermione called back from behind him.

Harry looked at her and did a double take. Was it just him or did she just get hot? "I- I um... never mind."

"Okay," Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand, "Common we better get going!"

As they were all seated Hermione sister came and sat at the Gryffindor table, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Everybody answered.

Emma just looked at then incredulously and said, "Okay then... OH MY GOD!"

"What?" The group of Gryffindors asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you guys were still asleep. Whoa! What the bloody hell is Chang wearing?" Emma asked over Jake's shoulder.

Cho Chang was wearing the shortest skirt that you could possibly find and her make up made her eyes look like the size of particles. Her shirt was ripped and had the words Sexist women alive.

Hermione laughed and said smirking, "I don't know, but she's going to steal our song and sing slash dance to it."

"What?" Emma asked laughing. "She'll never pull it off I mean... she just... can't."

"We know!" Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, and Jake all said in unison.

Emma raised her eyebrows, "You guys don't sound worried... are you guys hiding something from me?"

Jake wrapped his arms around Emma and said, "Nothing."

"Quiet!" Professor McGonagall said sternly over the chattering. "First to perform is Miss. Chang; please give her a warm welcome!"

Everybody in the room started clapping but immediately stopped when they saw her outfit.

"Hi!" She said very sweetly, "I'll be sing a song that I wrote called boo tons-"

"Buttons!" Emma and Hermione shouted up onto the stage.

There were many giggles and fits of laughter going around the Great Hall.

"Whatever!" Cho said glaring at the two sisters. She then pulled the mike closer to her and opened her overly big mouth.

**"I'm pelling bou to loosen up my boottons babe (yahoo)  
Rut you feep fromtin' (yippe!)"**

Emma sat in Jake's lap laugh and biting her lip. Hermione was doing the same except sitting on Harry's lap.

"BOOOOO! YOU SUCK!" The crowd started to shout at the girl on stage with the skimpy outfit. "YOU SOUND LIKE A DIEING DONKEY!"

Just then all the guys in the Great Hall started to chant, "MIONE! EMMA! MIONE! EMMA!"

Emma turned her head to look at her sister, Hermione just shrugged and grabbed Emma's hand, "Come on!"

When the two girls got on stage Chang smiled and dove for Emma who ducked and landed on the floor.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Hermione said laughing.

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Okay you guys want the real thing?"

There were wolf whistles and everything the crowd was ballistic!

"Alright! Let's clarify things! Buttons is Hermione and mines song, and if you don't believe us who actually knows the words?"

The crowed laughed.

Hermione then laughed, "Okay let's do this!"

Hermione then cast the sonorous spell on each of them. Hermione then took off her sweater revealing a nice flat stomach and a blue and green bra.

"HERMIONE!" Emma hissed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't that a little too revealing?"

"It's our last day at Hogwarts forever! WHO CARES!" Hermione shouted out to the crowed and the crowed shouted back.

Emma gave her dear sister a look that meant something along the lines of, 'we need buttons!'

Hermione giggled and said, "Fine!" She then conjured up a white blouse that was practically see through and pulled it on receiving many boos from the crowed.

"You'll get to see it again... Only if you're the special guy!" Emma teased winking towards Harry.

Emma waved her hand in the air and the music started to play.

Hermione and Emma started both in sync.

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)** -Hermione and Emma started to unbutton their shirts-  
**But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)**  
**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) **-The two both did up there buttons-

Hermione over all was wearing mini skirt showing off her nicely tanned legs and well, the blue and green bra with a white see through blouse. Emma on the other hand was wearing the button up school blouse -that showed off her belly ring- with her tie hanging loosely around her neck. She was also wearing a mini skirt just like Hermione.

Hermione then took the next part while Emma sang background-

**Typical and hardly the type I fall for  
I'm liking the physical, don't leave me askin' for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)  
Backup all the things that I told ya (told ya, told ya, told ya)  
You been sayin' all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off **-The two ladies tugged on the colar of their shirts-

**Baby can't you see (see)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)** -They wrapped their arms around themselves-  
**And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know**

Hermione then looked seductively over at Harry and hopped of stage as Emma sang the chorus.

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)**

Emma smirked as Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto the stage. Emma then started to wonder what had happened to all the teachers, there weren't there anymore. Hermione and Harry were starting to dance really, really close. But Hermione took the part of the chorus as Emma pulled Jake onto the stage.

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)** -Harry started to loosen up Hermione's buttons, but stopped half way-  
**But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)**

Emma then took the liberty of singing the next part with out breaking eye contact with Jake as there bodies grinded into each other.

**You say you're a big boy, but I can't agree  
Cuz the love you said you had ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you, wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)** -Jake and Emma's lips brushed past each other but never touched-  
**What I got next for you  
What you wanna do  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see just like most guys  
That your game don't please** -Harry did up Hermione's buttons and smirked at her-

Hermione and Emma both sang the next part and chorus all in sync.

**Baby can't you see (see)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)** -Emma turned her body so her back was facing Jake and wrapped her arms around Jake's neck-  
**And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)** -Jake undid Emma's buttons half way-  
**But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)**

Harry kissed Hermione full on the lips and made her moan softly. Emma and Jake were into their (dirty) dancing to notice anything. What was going through Hermione and Emma's head was probably... oh... sex? Maybe the same thing was running through Harry and Jakes head too.

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)**  
**But you keep frontin' (uh) **-Hermione kept her hands on Harry's chest as they were grinding their hips into each other-  
**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)  
**  
**Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe** -Harry slowly undid Hermione's buttons slowly looking seductivly into her eyes-  
**(loosen up my buttons babe)  
Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe**  
**(loosen up my buttons babe) **-Emma ran her hands through Jakes brown hair while he drew circles on her back with his fingers-  
**Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe  
(loosen up my buttons babe)  
Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe** -Harry then finished off the last button on Hermione's shirt-  
**(loosen up my buttons babe) **

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **-Jake then captured Emma's lips with his-**  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) **

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)** -Emma leaned into the kiss as Hermione sang the song, she had her time now it was hers (Emma)-  
**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)** -Jake loosened up all of Emma's button and Emma shook the shirt off-  
**But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)**

Hermione and Emma both finished off the song breathless and needless to say aroused?

* * *

HAHA! That was umm... Interesting to write with my boyfriend here and all... It was all his idea! Just kidding he helped! Well hope you guys enjoyed this story!

Cynthia and Jakster


End file.
